Fury Drone
Latin Confederation |role = Ambush |useguns = Explosive jump |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 180 |armortype = Drone |speed = 10 |turn = 40 |sight = 7 |cost = $550 |time = 0:20 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Battle Lab |groundattack = 300-75 * 150% vs. Basic/Animal and Light * 135% vs. Flak * 125% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Medium/Harvester * 120% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 100% vs. Heavy and Drone * 90% vs. Tank Bunkers * 80% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 75% vs. heroes * 60% vs. Light Structure, Naval Shipyards and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 40% vs. Big Light Structure and Heavy Structure * 25% vs. Big Heavy Structure |range = 9.5, radius 2.5 |ability = * Deploy to burrow on the ground and attack enemies with a kamikaze jump * Cloaked when deployed * Detects disguised enemies |notes = * Uncrushable when deployed * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Must be deployed to attack * Can enter infantry transports * Takes 2 slots in transports }} The Fury Drone is a kamikaze drone used by the Latin Confederation, which burrows into the ground and lies in wait until an enemy gets close, at which it will surprise them by leaping onto the unfortunate enemy before exploding. Official description Latin Confederation's Fury Drones keep hiding where they're least expected, buried deep in the ground and invisible to their enemies. When the right moment comes, they ambush them by jumping out of the hole they dug and exploding at the moment of impact. Fury Drones are perfect infantry and vehicle killers, however they do not become active until they are deployed. Their position can be changed even after the drone has already hidden itself, but if found out it'll be destroyed as easily as the Terror Drones are if proper weapons are used against them. Once a Fury Drone makes a jump, its explosion cannot be stopped.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Fury Drone is a drone that is suitable as a base defense, Latin Confederation commanders can deploy a large number of Fury Drones on the roads around the base to make them as a "flame mine" and attack the enemies who attempt to attack from these roads, generating flames to stop the enemy reinforcements in the rear to move on. As a one-time defense unit, Fury Drone is very cheap, despite the high construction requirements. However, once there has unit that can detect stealth in the enemy's offensive forces, Fury Drones will be easily destroyed by enemies outside its defense. Therefore, when such enemies pass through these areas, it is best to transfer the Fury Drones deployed there in time. Appearances Act Two * The Fury Drone is introduced as a buildable unit in Exist to Exit. * In Stormbringer, the enemy mind-controlled Russians have access to Fury Drones, which are used to protect the eastern part of their island. * In the Covert Ops mission Gridlock, capturing a Napalm Storage near the PsiCorps base will give the player four Fury Drones as reinforcements, and unlocks them for construction from the Allied War Factory, requiring Mercury Network Uplink to be built. * In Earthrise, the Fury Drone is a buildable unit although the player is playing as Russia instead of the Latin Confederation. Challenges * In the Moltencore Challenge, the entire island except for the small area around the challengers' starting position is peppered with hidden Fury Drones. Assessment Trivia * Fury Drone's appearance is similar to the Terror Drone in Red Alert 3. * So far, Foehn's SODAR Array is the only detector which can detect Fury Drone out of its attack range. See also * Diverbee References zh:怒焰地雷机器人 Category:Vehicles Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation Category:Drones Category:Disguise Detector